PriPara: Welcome To The Prism Tours!
PriPara: Welcome To The Prism Tours! (劇場版プリパラ み～んなあつまれ！プリズム☆ツアーズ) is a movie of a crossover of the Pretty Rhythm series and PriPara that was originally released in March 7th 2015. A Korean dub of the movie was released in 2016 (titled as「프리파라 모두 모여라! 프리즘 투어즈」). If there will be an English dub of the movie, it will be released in summer 2017. Plot Teddy, Bunny, Marlee and Marley appear inside a train that is traveling to PriPara Town. They explain the rules to the audience and start the tour. Along the way, four performances have been played and Meganee introduces SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé. Bunny and Teddy get into an argument on which team is better only to be stopped by the captain. She announces there will be a battle between the two teams and two more songs play. As there is about to be a rank, Falulu VocalDoll appears and performs her song and her ranking rises beyond the system where she meets a girl named Reina. Back to the train, the system transports the girls to the Mascot Graveyard where they meet Sophie's big sister, Cosmo Hobbins. Cosmo gives Laala a Prism Stone where she places on a door, which took them into a sparkling wardrobe. All four versions of Meganee appear and welcome the girls to the Prism Shows. Laala asks what a Prism Show is and this is when they meet three idols: Ariel Hemming, Maria Anderson and Nora Aland. Laala is shocked to learn that they could be The Saints. Ariel tells Laala and her friends that they will be giving tours to the Prism Shows. The group of Marlee's give them four routes to take. In each route, Mirelle and Tiffany make readings and calculations only to find out door #4 could be a dangerous one. Dorothy and Rebecca are looking after Sophie as she loses her energy. Laala later decides to take each of the doors which leads to the following tours: * Route 1 – Lovely Dream Tour * Route 2 – Perfect Star Tour * Route 3 – Super Miracle Tour * Route 4 – Heart-Throbbing Prism Boys Tour (entered due to a banana peel Laala slips on) When Laala, Mirelle, Sophie, Tiffany, Dorothy and Rebecca return, the Prism Show collapses and they all are about to fall into the underworld until Reina passes out a Prism Stone for Laala containing a Bunny Magician Idol Uniform. When the girls start performing their first Prism Show, Ariel, Maria and Nora are saved and perform with everyone else at PriPara. After the return to PriPara Town, they learn that Bunny and Teddy are missing (they are inside the Mascot Graveyard). Nearby after the movie ends, Nikki and Alyssa make their appearances promising they will meet at PriPara Town. Characters and cast * Mandy Moore as Laala Madison * Andrea Libman as Mirelle Mickleberry * Veronica Taylor as Sophie Hobbins * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Tiffany Topps * Linda Larkin as Dorothy West * Amy Poehler as Rebecca West * Selena Gomez as Falulu Vocaldoll * Richard Kind as Teddy * Sarah Hauser as Marlee Adams * Jack McBrayer as Marley Adams * Cristina Vee as Ariel Hemming * Clara Edmonds as Maria Anderson * Wendee Lee as Nora Aland * Erica Mendez as Reina (Rinne) Songs English * One of a kind (by SoLaMi♡SMILE) * Sunshine (by Laala and Mirelle) * Make it shine (by Sophie) * Hot and cold (by SoLaMi♡SMILE) * Reflection (by Dressing Pafé) * Together with friends (by SoLaMi♡SMILE) * Changing! (by Dressing Pafé) * Love Song (by Falulu) * Realize! (by SoLaMi♡Dressing) * Make it! (by SoLaMi♡Dressing and The Saints) * Me & my girls (Fifth Harmony) Japanese * You May Dream (by MARS) * Dear My Future ~To the Future Me~ (by Prizmmy☆) * Heart♥Various♥Colored♥Dream (by Happy Rain♪) * The Burning Heart Gets Hotter (by MARS) * Little Wing & Beautiful Pride (by Nora & Belle) * Dream Goes On (by Ariel) Gallery Pripara Prism Tours Poster.jpg|Poster for film change my world.jpg happy hop lucky.jpg which route should i choose.jpg aira x shou.jpg make it.jpg Trivia * The film will air in cinemas and will later be played on Disney Channel and Animax. * Most of the information of the Pretty Rhythm series was kept when dubbed, but a lot for the PriPara dub will be changed. * Most of the Japanese songs from the tours will have subtitles on Disney, but not on Animax. * The song "Let Us Sing Together" also will have background singers and dancers from fans. * A few scenes will be slightly darkened in order to prevent eye problems. * The titles will be replaced with an English font by the beginning of the tour. Category:English Dub Category:Disney films Category:Anime Category:Animax Category:PriPara Category:Pretty Rhythm